


A Promise Kept

by astraplain



Category: Gorgeous Carat (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Florian doesn't know why he's surprised.  A 100 word "what if" drabble.





	A Promise Kept

Florian doesn't know why he's surprised. He knows what happens to things that no longer hold Ray's interest: jewelry is sold discreetly, gems are re-cut. 

Some perverse need sends him past Ray's study one last time. The door is open but Ray's back is turned, his full attention on his newest companion.

A cold blue eye holds Florian, then lets go as if he were beneath notice. 

Head high, back straight, Florian continues briskly down the hall to the front door and steps outside. The door locks behind him, the sound like the deathblow Azura promised all those years ago.

::end::


End file.
